With the development of smart phones, the electronic component within mobile phones, such as camera device, is often supported by a bracket. Some mobile phone adopts two electronic components such as cameras or speakers. The two electronic components have different design parameters to achieve special shooting or audio playback. However, the two electronic components often generate electromagnetic interference.